


A Phone Call Away

by ChicagoTeddy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagoTeddy/pseuds/ChicagoTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Newt gets a phone call during a kaiju attack, its one of the last people he'd expect, and for the last reason he'd expect too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something short and sweet.

Newt could still remember the exact moment he realized that he and Hermann were in love. It had taken Hermann a bit longer to admit it to himself, but Newt had realized on January 31st, 2022 (technically at about 4am the next morning to be more accurate). It was years after their first meeting, and years after they had pretended to ignore each other at the Jaeger Academy. Naturally they still crossed paths often, and for a time Newt took it as a game to see how much he could annoy Hermann in those brief encounters. 

It had been several several weeks since they had worked together at the Anchorage Shatterdome, and Newt had moved to Sydney for work.  
On January 31st Spinejackal came out of the breach and hit Melbourne. 

He was mostly disappointed as he watched Striker Eureka launch, once again the kaiju just out of his reach. At least this time he would get his freshest sample yet.

He was puzzled when his phone rang, the chords of a Rammstein song just audible over the commotion in Loccent. He hurried into the quieter hallway outside, wondering who it might be. Probably his father or uncle, making sure he was okay...or maybe a friend looking for inside info or wondering what was going on..actually it was probably one of the other PPDC scientists already brimming with questions--

It was Hermann. He still had the mathematician's contact in his phone (under the name "Grumpy Gramps") after years of back and forth texting, but now for some inconceivable reason he was calling Newt. 

"Uh hello?"

"Newton?? Are you alright?" The man's normal stuffy tone was gone, replaced with strained worry. 

Newt was floored to the point he couldn't initially respond. 

"Um...yes?" He managed finally.

There was an exhale of relief on the other end of the line, cementing to Newt that yes, Hermann had really just been calling him to make sure he was ok. The notion that Hermann had been worried for him...that he had needed to know he was alright...

"I heard a kaiju is presently attacking Australia." Hermann said finally.

"Yeah, it's in Melbourne though." Newt replied quietly.

"Ah. Thats good. I mean--no of course it isn't good. I simply meant...I'm relieved you aren't in immediate danger." 

Newt felt his heart skip a bit and his cheeks felt flushed. He couldn't even fully understand why at first, why he was suddenly smiling despite the fact a kaiju was currently destroying a city about 8 hours away. 

"I'm good Herms." He said genuinely.

Hermann pulled himself together and responded curtly. "Don't call me that. And good evening Dr. Geiszler. See you in a few weeks." 

"Bye Hermann. And...thank you."

After hanging up Newt tried to push his confused feelings aside to work and monitor the kaiju attack. Once Striker arrived the battle wasn't long; the Hansen piloted Jaeger was known for efficiency. He was promised a shipment of kaiju parts by the next morning.

But as he worked late into the night after the other lab techs had gone to bed, left alone with his thoughts, he thought about Hermann. He tried to dream up some excuse, some explanation. Hermann hated him...didn't he?

Well to be fair, he had never hated Hermann. In fact he was always excited to find out they'd be stationed together, smiled to see him staring hard at his equations with that look of beautiful, genius consternation...

Newt gasped aloud and gripped his hair. 

Oh my god, he thought over and over. 

He was in love with Hermann. And not only that, but Hermann totally dug him too. It was so incredibly obvious that he laughed aloud to himself in the darkened lab. 

He grabbed his phone practically manically and called one of his most trusted colleagues. 

"Tendo? You there?"

"Newt my man what are you doing? Isn't it like 3am over there?" 

"4 actually but I have a super important question to ask."

"Alright hit me." 

"Are me and Hermann in love?"

There was a sort of choking sound from Tendo's end, then a laugh. "Sweet Jesus Newt are you joking around?"

For a brief moment Newt felt embarrassed, wondering if he had been looking at all of it the wrong way, but then-

"Of course you are? I thought you guys knew that? Why else would you be flirting so much?"

Newt wondered how low his bottom jaw was hanging. "Flirting?? We were flirting?? Was Hermann flirting?! Oh my god oh my god-"

"Chill brother, chill. Look I don't know what brought all this up but maybe you two should finally sort this out huh?"

Newt tried to calm himself. "Nope. No way. I don't know what to do with this information dude but Im definitely not going to share it just now."

Tendo groaned into the receiver. "When Im best man at your wedding Im gonna make fun of you both for this in my speech..."

"BYE TENDO." Newt hollered and hung up. 

His heart was racing, and he realized now that this and the feeling earlier were not early onset panic attack symptoms. He was just in love.


End file.
